One of a Kind
Walkthrough Start = Talk to Mr. Mordaut in his office in Varrock Museum. Difficulty = Grandmaster Length = Medium Members = Yes Requirements = Divination 40, Dungeoneering 67, Summoning 74, Magic 81, Quests = A Tail of Two Cats, The World Wakes, King's Ransom, Missing, Presumed Death, Additionally, completion of Ritual of the Mahjarrat is optional, but unlocks an additional reward. Items = * Emerald * Enchanted amulet of catspeak * Ghost amulet or Cramulet Recommended: * Something to protect you from dragonfire * Combat equipment Kills = Multiple enemies up to 190 combat, including: * Three Iron dragons (level 140) * Celestial dragon (level 182) * Dragon-hunter archer (level 133) * Dragon-hunter warrior (level 133) * Dragon-hunter mage (level 133) * Echo of Jas (level 190) Starting Out Speak to Mr. Mordaut at the Varrock Museum. He says that he seeks out information on the history of the dragonkin and has uncovered the final journal of Hannibus, the Dragon Rider. This journal may give information about the current location of Hannibus. He gives you the journal in which Hannibus describes how he has been hunted by the witch Enakhra who is collecting petrified trophies for Zamorak. Hannibus has been hiding in a cave but has now decided to travel far away to throw Enakhra off his scent, leaving his dragon behind. Mordaut believes that Enakhra was able to curse Hannibus, turning him into a statue, but that Enakhra was never able to deliver it to Zamorak. Robert the Strong had found a strange statue and taken it to his library to study. The problem was that the location of the library is unknown. It is suggested that Bob the Cat might know something, since he is the reincarnation of Robert the Strong. Locating Robert the Strong's Library ''Items needed: Catspeak amulet or Cramulet (Catspeak amulet (e) recommended), emerald, three empty inventory spaces'' Use your catspeak amulet (e) to locate Bob the Cat. If your catspeak amulet is stored in the Cramulet, you'll have to dismantle it from the cramulet before recharging its enchantment with five Death Runes via Hild. Once you've found Bob, he will tell you that he doesn't remember anything about his former life, but his pet human, Unferth, has a house in Burthorpe just northeast of the agility course, which Bob considers home. Go to the north eastern most house in Burthorpe and speak to Unferth. Use all options, and get him to agree to let you 'search' his house, agreeing not to make a mess. Once you do this, smash the book case, spread soot from the fireplace, and break the table. He will tell you not to mess up the rug. Remove it to reveal a trap door, and enter it to find yourself in the library of Robert the Strong. Once in the library, search the desk in the middle. This will reveal a book on making a scroll of Rock Animation and a riddle to make it. To solve this, get your cut emerald and investigate the rack of weapons near the entrance. You will have an option to remove rust. Select this option to receive iron oxide, and combine it with the emerald. This will automatically make the scroll, and tell you to use it on the statue, which is in the southern part of the room. Do as it tells you, and you will animate the statue of Hannibus, the last Dragon Rider. Speak with Hannibus, tell him it is the Sixth Age, and he will eventually tell you to search the room on clues to a dragon who can cross worlds and bring him home. Search the bookcases on both sides of the room. You will receive a Primer on Dragonkin language and another book. Read these thoroughly. While you're here, read the map behind Hannibus as it updates your knowledge of Dragonkin language. You will receive a riddle with the Primer on Dragonkin language. Deciphering it, it tells you to seek the green dragon in Forinthry Dungeon. Be sure to translate the book or else you will not see the cut-scene . Speaking with the Green dragon DANGEROUS SECTION ''Items needed: Dragonkin Primer. Takes place in the Wilderness, so bring nothing you can't afford to lose.'' Go to the Forinthry Dungeon in level 22 Wilderness -- bring nothing but the items you've gotten so far in the quest, as you have to go through the Wilderness to get here, even though you enter an instance when you arrive. When you step towards the green dragons, it will prompt you to continue One of a Kind. Click yes and speak to the dragon, then follow its advice to the rock. When you walk near the correct rock, it will turn green with writing. Study it for the second clue. Seeking other species of Dragons ''Items needed: Dragonkin Primer, Amulet of ghostspeak or Cramulet, combat gear (including dragonfire protection), transportation to Brimhaven and Port Phasmatys'' The second clue is telling you to enter the Brimhaven Dungeon. Prepare yourself with dragonfire protection and to kill three iron dragons. There is nothing special about the fight, so any gear should do. Once you enter the room with steel/iron dragons, another instance prompts you and Hannibus will again speak to the dragon, but this time have a difficult time with the ferocity of the steel dragon. Before and between the iron dragon fights, tell him he can do this, it's the only way he will get home, and other things to boost his confidence. Kill three iron dragons in between these prompts and he will tame the steel dragon fully. Again, listen to the given clue and walk to the resource dungeon entrance, and near the wall behind it. Writing will appear on the wall, which you study for the next clue, which is longer than the others. This clue is telling you to seek the Queen Black Dragon in the Grotworm Lair. When you arrive there, you will NOT need to engage her in combat. Be sure to choose the investigate option on the portal, as right clicking and selecting to pass through it will start a fight. It will once again prompt you to enter the cutscene. Do so and Hannibus will speak to her in her sleep, then she will channel through him to speak with you directly. Ask her about the Dragonkin and she will go through a long discussion, cursing you and the Dragonkin for taking her white-scaled children. This time Hannibus will directly tell you to seek out Dragontooth Isle. Travel to Port Phasmatys by whatever means you wish, and bring a amulet of ghostspeak and dragonfire protection. Armour and a ranged weapon is preferable, as you will have to combat a celestial dragon or two. Speak to the ghost captain by the small dinghy and travel to Dragontooth Island, and run to the far side to find a resource dungeon. Enter it, where the celestial dragons are, and speak to Hannibus. He will tell you to engage them in combat, but killing is not in his nature, as he wants to study them. They're fairly dangerous in melee combat, so it is best to range them. Stay in combat with celestial dragons while he studies them. If you kill the dragon you're fighting, just attack another, as it does not halt progress at all. Once the dragon has been fully studied, you will speak with Hannibus again. He will tell you this is a dead end, and tell you to pursue the enormous statues you read about. The Mysterious Statues ''Items needed: Animate Rock scroll, transportation to mysterious statues'' These are the Mysterious statues encountered in the Holy Grail quest. Seek out at least two of these statues, with the Animate Rock scroll in your inventory. They're located near the Seers' Village bank, outside the Tower of Life, near the Fishing Guild, and near the Brimhaven Dungeon. You only need to speak and turn two, but when you complete all four, you get a one-time bonus of 10,000 bonus experience in any skill you wish. Walk near the mysterious heads and use the scroll's Read feature. The head will awaken and ask you if you are Dragonkin or TokHaar. You can select 'I'm a Human' or either other option, then tell him you will spin him around now. A short jump cut later and he will face towards the Sleeper. Repeat this on at least one more of the remaining heads and you are ready to continue the quest. Now you must speak with the 'sleeper'. He is located on Entrana, so bank any items with stats and travel there. In the far north-west corner of Entrana there are some bubbles like a fishing spot in the water. Use your Animate Rock scroll anywhere near there to bring him to life, a larger version of the heads, who will speak of the great danger of the Dragonkin and tell you more information of the Creators. It is now time to reunite Hannibus with his former mount, the King Black Dragon. The White dragon DANGEROUS SECTION Travel to Edgeville and bank if you wish. You won't need the books or scroll for the rest of the quest but you will need combat gear of some sort to face the two remaining fights. YOU WILL NEED TO EXPOSE YOURSELF TO WILDERNESS DANGER for at least a short time, (it's possible that PKers will be expecting you at this point) so taking less valuable weapons and armour is highly recommended. Activate the Artefact to travel to the King Black Dragon's lair, and choose the option to continue One of a Kind. You will reunite Hannibus and the King Black Dragon, and the King Black Dragon will speak. Choose any option and Hannibus will defend you as a friend who's helping him, and asks the King Black Dragon about a dragon that is able to fly through worlds. He will explain that there is one white dragon remaining, named Therragorn, and that she is the last of her kind. Therragorn is one of the white scaled babies the Dragonkin took from the Queen Black Dragon, as she tells the player in the dream. He will then explain that she was hunted, and he hid her in a small dungeon far in the wilderness, to protect her. IMMEDIATELY following this cutscene he takes you to that dungeon and leaves you outside it. You only have to click the entrance to the resource dungeon to enter it, and it is safe inside. Be warned that player killers can attack you outside the entrance. Once inside, speak to the understandably timid white dragon, Therragorn, and go through all the options. After a short conversation, a team of Dragon Hunters barge in and try to murder her. You will have to fight a mage, archer, and warrior. They use most abilities players can use, but are fairly low in power. You can leave the fight by the door or teleport, but you need to walk all the way back. Additionally, if you die the King Black Dragon will not offer to teleport you there again, requiring you to travel a fair length of the Wilderness to return. The Annakarl Teleport or Daemonheim Wilderness entrance can help you get there faster though. Finish off the dragon hunters and speak with Therragorn again. She will fly you and Hannibus away, as her location has been found. You will then enter a cutscene on the back of the white dragon, where you are promptly ambushed as you fly above Daemonheim. Kerapac's plan Note: If necessary, you can leave the dungeon at anytime by clicking the exit in the room outside the enraged Dragonkin. Exiting could be useful to restock, or re-gear as you will not have to enter the Wilderness again. The entrance to the dungeon is south of Thok. When you awaken, you will find yourself inside a dungeon, with none other than Kerapac before you. He ambushed the white dragon, deeming her a failure of his creations. He also requires your help in the curse of the Dragonkin. Go through the dialogue and tell him you will help and follow him. He will then lead you to Strisath the Dragonkin, who is caged and bursting with fury. After a short dialogue, Kerapac will explain that you need to capture and channel Dragonkin memories from wisps, in the same manner you do in Divination. Collect 25 memories and channel them on the caged Strisath, then speak with Kerapac again. If you're not prepared for the following fight, tell him you need time before continuing. The Echo of Jas He tells you you will face a challenge to weaken the bond the curse has between the Stone of Jas and the Dragonkin. This is the final boss fight of the quest. When you accept and embark on this, you will hear an Echo of Jas, who manifests herself as a mage in the shrine of Guthix from The World Wakes. She is level 190, has fairly high health and no weakness, and can use most basic magic abilities (Impact, Wrack, Combust, and Chain). However, she is easily dispatched with a simple ranged setup and a good rotation of abilites. If you need to restock, simply run towards to the forked roads and you will spawn near Daemonheim. Regularly throughout the fight, False Users appear around you in the form of Zamorak, Saradomin, and Lucien. Zamorak will cast a bleed-type effect over your current area, Saradomin will heal the Echo, and Lucien will cast a purple ball of energy that will do high damage. When they spawn, attack them immediately as each has a powerful special attack. They only have 1 lifepoint, so as long as they are hit, they retreat. Continue attacking the Echo of Jas until she dies, and you will return to Kerapac, where Hannibus has made a miraculous recovery. Hannibus's farewell Speak with them again and Hannibus will tell Kerapac to speak in front of you, where he offers Hannibus a chance to save his dying race, by becoming a subject of his studies and creations. Hannibus will ask you to take a walk with him, and if you're done exploring the dungeon, agree to this. Outside, Therragorn is revealed to have escaped unscathed and used the memory Hannibus gave her to travel to his world, bringing his great granddaughter along with her. A short dialogue ensues where the great granddaughter explains to Hannibus that who is left of their race is ready to move on from their world, erecting a great Tree to carve the history and memory of their kind into, before they go. Kerapac will return and remind him of his offer. You will be given the choice to speak to any of the present NPCs, or to make the decision of Hannibus' future. Regardless of what you pick for him to do, the cutscene will conclude and you will return to Daemonheim and complete the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete. Rewards 1 Quest point Dragon rider amulet Magic lamp granting 90,000 Magic experience Summoning lamp, granting 80,000 Summoning experience Dungeoneering lamp, granting 45,000 Dungeoneering experience Access to celestial dragon resource dungeon 2 Treasure hunter keys for use in Treasure Hunter. 2 Hearts of Ice for use in Treasure Hunter. 10,000 bonus experience in a skill of Player's choice, for rotating all four Mysterious Statues during or after the Quest. 25,000 bonus experience in a skill of Player's choice if they have completed Ritual of the Mahjarrat. Speaking to the Submerged Statue on Entrana (Rock Animation not required), will award this reward.